Hate you Love you
by sun young
Summary: Hanya kejujuran yang akan membuat semua menjadi indah pada akhirnya l Kyumin l Jungmin l Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Genre : Romance.**

**Rate : T **

**Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin.**

**WARNING! YAOI! Typo bertebaran!**

**Disclaimer : saya hanya meminjam nama dari idol favorite saya, ini murni ff abal milik saya. hahaha**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Kyumin~**

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Namja manis itu hanya dapat menatap wajah yang ada dihadapan'nya dengan ragu, setelah ia berhasil mengungkapkan perasaan'nya pada sosok namja bertubuh lebih tinggi dari'nya dan berwaja sangat tampan dihadapanya.

Sungmin, namja manis yang kini tengah menahan mati-matian jantung'nya yang terus berdegup dengan kencang untuk menunggu sebuah jawaban. Namja dihadapan'nya hanya memandang dingin dirinya. ada apa? Apakah akan ada sebuah penolakan?.

Dan ternyata...

"Maaf, aku masih normal. Kau menjijikan. Lebih baik kau jangan menampakan wajahmu itu dihadapanku lagi" berakhirnya kaliamat itu, tubuh sungmin seketika lemas. Jantung'nya terasa sesak. Bahkan air mata'pun menyeruak ingin keluar. Sungmin terpaku di tempat, sedangkan namja tersebut hanya pergi meninggalkan sungmin sendiri yang sedang sangat terluka.

Menjijikan

Menjijikan

Menjijikan!

Sungmin mengepal kedua tanya'nya diatas dada dengan sangat erat. Mencoba berusaha agar rasa sakit didadanya sedikit berkurang. Ini sangat menyakitkan...  
Orang yang sangat dicintai'nya kini sangat membencinya.  
Sungmin terisak pilu, sungmin jatuh terduduk diatas tanah karna tak bisa menahan tubuhnya lagi yang semakin lemas.

"Ya, aku sangat menjijikan..." gumam sungmin di tengah isak tangis'nya.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar menolaknya?"

"Lalu aku harus apa? Menerimanya? Ckk, yang benar saja... seorang cho kyuhyun menjadi seorang g**? Bodoh sekali"

"tadi kulihat, namja itu sedang ditertawai di tengah lapang. Apa kau tak tega melihat'nya?"

Kyuhyun, cho kyuhyun si namja tampan itu hanya mendelik menatap teman'nya dengan kesal.

"jika kau yang ada diposisiku, apakau akan merasa iba pada orang itu hah?" tanya kyuhyun kesal pada sahabat'nya.

"eungg... Ya... Setidaknya aku tidak akan mempermalukanya sepertimu, kyu."

"mempermalukanya? Dia sendiri yang mempermalukan dirinya. eunhyuk hyung, Sudahlah jangan bahas ini lagi. Ini sangat menjijikan!"

.

.

.

sungmin berjalan dengan gontai dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah'nya yang tidak jauh lagi. Pandanganya sangat kosong. Sungmin terus menatap bawah dengan sayu sembari sesekali menyeka air matanya yang tiba-tiba membasahi pipinya.

"aku... Bodoh. Seharusnya aku tak mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya kalau tau akhirnya akan seperti ini." gumam sungmin.

Brukk!

Akibat sungmin yang tak melihat jalan didepan'nya. Tak sengaja sungmin menabrak seseorang.

"mianhae" ucap sungmin segera meminta maaf pada seseorang yang telah di tabrak'nya.

Ternyata sosok pemuda yang ditabrak sungmin hanya terus memperhatikan wajah sungmin tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, sampai...

"ini, sepertinya kau butuh ini..." ucap pemuda itu akhirnya.

Dengan ragu sungmin menerima pemberian pemuda tersebut yang ternyata adalah sebuah sapu tangan.

"tenang saja... Itu belum ku pakai ko." ucap'nya sambil terkikik pelan. Sungmin memperhatikan namja dihadapanya dalam diam. Tubuh yang tinggi, hidung mancung dengan kulitnya yang agak putih pucat mengingatkan sungmin pada sosok yang dapat menyakiti hatinya.

"hey, namaku jungmo. Tak usah memandangiku teus seperti itu." ucap pemuda tersebut yang ternyata bernama jungmo pada sungmin. Sungmin sedikit kaget dengan jungmo yang berucap tiba-tiba.

"na-namaku lee sungmin, jungmo ssi"

"Nama yang manis..." ucap jungmo yang berhasil membuat mata kelinci itu membulat.

"ma-maaf?"

"aku bilang namamu itu manis. Sudahlah... Aku harus pergi. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi minnie..." setelah mengucapkan itu, jungmo berlalu pergi meninggalkan sungmin dengan sesekali berbalik dan melambai-lambaikan tangan'nya pada sungmin.

"mi-minnie?" gumam sungmin sembari memandangi sarung tangan pemberian orang yang baru saja ia kenal. Jungmo.

.

.

.

TBC or END?  
Maaf pendek dan maaf agak pasaran atau sangat pasaran mugkin -_-a sun cuma pengen tahu respon ajah dari readers semua. kalau banyak permintaan, sun bakal lanjut, kalau enggak juga sun bakal lanjut di hati sun sendiri sambil bengong sebelum tidur (?)


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre : Romance.**

**Rate : T **

**Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin.**

**WARNING! YAOI! Typo bertebaran!**

**Disclaimer : saya hanya meminjam nama dari idol favorite saya, ini murni ff abal milik saya. hahaha**

**.**

**.**

**~~~~~~Part 2~~~~~~~~**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini sungmin tetap memutuskan untuk tetap bersekolah, meskipun dihati kecilnya Sungmin sangat takut untuk berada di tempat itu, tempat dimana ia akan bertemu dengan sosok seorang Cho kyuhyun yang menurut sungmin kini sangat menbencinya.

"Eomma... Hiks, aku... Aku ingin bertemu dengan-mu... Hiks, Aku sendirian..." isak sungmin. Sejak tadi malam, sungmin tak henti-hentinya menangis. Wajah Sungmin sudah sangat pucat, dan matanya'pun sangat sembab.

Sungmin mencoba untuk berjalan, tapi rasa pusing yang sangat malah sungmin dapat. Sungmin menutup kedua matanya, berharap pusing itu akan hilang. Setelah dirasa pusing itu mengurang, sungmin segera meninggalkan rumah'nya menuju sekolah.

.

.

"Dia kan?"

"Iya, namja itu."

"Aishh... Menjijikan sekali!"

"sssttt... Nanti dia dengar!"

"Biarkan saja! Manusia cupu menjijikan seperti dia tidak pantas berada di sini!"

Sungmin dapat mendengar percakapan siswa-siswi mengenai dirinya dengan sangat jelas. Dengan hati yang bergetar menahan sakit, sungmin mencoba tidak mempedulikan dan terus berjalan menuju kelasnya.  
Sesampai'nya di depan kelas, sungmin tak langsung masuk. ia sangat yakin teman-teman sekalasnya akan semakin menjauhinya dikarnakan kejadia'nya bersama kyuhyun Kemarin.

Suasana yang tadinya ricuh seketika berubah hening ketika sungmin memasuki kelas. Sungmin berjalan menuju bangkunya yang paling pojok di belakang. Ada yang berbisik-bisik bahkan sampai ada yang secara terang-terangan menghina sungmin.

"cih! Untuk apa dia kemari. Hah! aku tau mengapa orang tuanya sampai meninggalkanya. Itu karna dia sangat menjijikan dan tidak berguna!"

Bagai cakar yang mencabik-cabik hatinya. Ini sudah sangat keterlaluan. Ini sangat menyakitkan! Sungmin menunduk dalam, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah tampak menangis lagi. Sungmin mengepal kedua tangannya dengan sangat kuat. Ini menyakitkan, begitu menyakitkan!

Perkataan siswa itu bagai pukulan telak baginya. Ditinggalkan orang tua kandung sendiri... Sendiri... Sendiri! Sungmin semakin menahan sakit di hatinya. Andai saja orang yang dicintainya bukan kyuhyun siswa yang paling disegani bahkan dikagumi seantero sekolah, pasti jadinya tidak akan seperti ini.

Sungmin memakan bekal yang dibawanya dari rumah dengan tak berselera. Hanya sebuah bekal sederhana yang tadi pagi ia buat. Bukan karna itu penyebab'nya. Kejadian hari inilah yang membuat sungmin sangat tidak bersemangat.

_**'mengapa orang tuanya meninggalkanya, itu karna dia menjijkan dan tak berguna!'**_

Perkataan itu terus terngiang difikiran sungmin. Kembali sungmin meneteskan air matanya tapi dengan cepat sungmin segera menghapusnya dengan kasar.

"mengapa... Mengapa aku selemah ini?" gumam sungmin lemas.

"kalian... Kalian dimana? Aku sangat membutuhkan kalian saat ini. Kumohon... Aku ingin bertemu kalian. Eomma... Appa... Mengapa... Hiks"

.

.

Kyuhyun tengah termenung sendiri di atas bangunan tua belakang sekolah yang sudah tak terpakai. Entahlah... Yang dipikiranya saat ini hanya sosok sungmin yang ketika itu menangis dihadapanya. Entah kenapa hanya wajah itu yang terus mengahantui kyuhyun ketika memejamkan mata. Menurut kyuhyun, itu sangat mengusik!

Tak sengaja, mata kyuhyun menangkap sosok yang tak lama ini selalu mengganggu pikiranya itu tengah sendiri di bawah pohon besar yang berada di samping gedung tua ini. Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan sosok itu sampai kyuhyun tiba-tiba merasakan sakit dihatinya. Kyuhyun melihatnya tengah menangis sampai sesenggukan. Entah kenapa, tapi itu mampu membuat hati kyuhyun berdegup dengan cepat.

"a-ada apa ini?"

.

.

Sungmin kini tengah menunggu bus datang. Hanya sungmin sendiri yang berada di halte ini, sampai sebuah suara mengagetkanya dari arah belakang.

"Minnie?!"

Sontak sungmin menoleh dan kaget ketika mengetahui siapa orang tersebut yang telah mengagetkanya.

"Jungmo-ssi?" tanya sungmin ragu.

"ya, ini aku!" jawab jungmo riang sembari mendudukan dirinya di sebelah sungmin. Sungmin hanya dapat memandangi Jungmo dengan binggung.

"Ada apa?"

"eh? Ah eung ti-tidak apa-apa." ucap Sungmin gugup.

"Aku tau kau memperhatikan-ku. Ahhh... Aku tampan yah?" ujar Jungmo dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya. Sontak wajah sungmin memerah setelah mendengar penuturan jungmo.

"bukan begitu..."

jungmo hanya terkikik geli melihat wajah sungmin yang seperti itu. Sungmin hanya melirik sesekali pada jungmo yang saat ini tak berhenti-hentinya menatap wajahnya.

"jungmo-ssi, eumm... Mianhae, apa ada yang aneh di wajahku?" ucap sungmin sembari mencoba menutup wajahnya dengan buku yang sedari tadi di genggam'nya.

"tidak"

"la-lalu... Kenapa kau terus memperhatikan wajahku?"

Jungmo tak menjawab, akan tetapi secara perlahan jungmo melepaskan kaca mata yang sungmin pakai.

"kau manis..."

Sungmin terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan dan diucapkan jungmo. Sungmin segera meraih kaca mata'nya dan segera dipakai'nya kembali. Jungmo tersenyum memandang wajah sungmin yang kini sudah sangat memerah. tak lama bus'pun datang. Sungmin segera beranjak dari duduk'nya dan berbegas untuk memasuki bus. Tapi sebelum itu, sungmin berbalik dan menatap jungmo yang masih terduduk di bangku halte.

"kau... Tidak naik?" tanya sungmin pada jungmo.

Jungmo hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum. Setelah itu jungmo menunjuk menggunakan dagunya pada sebuah mobil yang sudah terpakir dengan manis tidak jauh dari halte.

Sungmin hanya menggeleng heran terhadap jungmo. Jadi... Untuk apa dia disini? Itu yang difikir sungmin.

"baiklah jungmo-ssi, kalau begitu aku duluan" ujar sungmin dan setelah itu benar-benar memasuki bus. Sungmin duduk di salah satu bangku bus yang kosong di dekat jendela. Dapat sungmin lihat jungmo yang tengah melambai-lambaikan tangan'nya pada sungmin dengan senyum yang bodoh. Sungmin'pun sesekali tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan jungmo.

"setidakanya... Masih ada orang yang tersenyum padaku"

.

.

.

*Sungmin Pov*

Hah... Pulang sekolah aku harus tetap bekerja di cafe. Melelahkan sekali... Tubuh-ku lemas. Tidak mungkin aku meminta libur atau izin, bisa-bisa gaji-ku akan di potong oleh bos pelit itu. uuh... Kepala-ku pusing sekali.

"Sungmin cepatlah!" yah... seru bos-ku yang kini sedang berada di luar ruang kerjanya.

"Kalau kau terus tidak tepat waktu seperti ini. Aku tak akan segan-segan untuk memecat-mu, mengerti!" serunya kembali.

Aku hanya menunduk dan bergumam maaf pada bos-ku. Setelah usai diceramahi, aku berbegas menuju ruang ganti khusus pegawai dan mengganti baju seragam-ku dengan baju kerja.

Inilah aku, lee sungmin. Seorang siswa yang bekerja part time di salah satu cafe. Hanya ini yang bisa ku perbuat untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari-ku. Mengapa aku melakukan semua ini? karna aku hanya seorang anak yang dibuang dan tak diinginkan. Aku tumbuh besar dipanti asuhan, tempat dimana anak-anak yang senasib denganku tinggal. dari kecil, aku belum pernah bertemu dengan orang tuaku. Pengurus panti bilang, aku ditemukan mereka di pintu depan panti. Miris ya? Ahaha

*Sungmin PovEnd*

.

.

*Author Pov*

"Kyu, jahat sekali kau pada sepupu-mu ini. Aku kan hanya minta ditemanani saja... Masa kau tidak mau!"

"Aishh... Hyung! Kau kan bisa sendiri. Kau sudah besar! Masa jalan-jalan saja harus minta ditemani!"

"ayolah... Tidak asik kalau jalan-jalan hanya sendiri!"

"Aishhhh... Kau ini! Jungmo hyung! Kau sungguh manja!"

Namja yang di panggil jungmo hanya tersenyum-senyum sembari memainkan gitar'nya.

"Aku tidak manja... Kau kan tau sendiri, aku baru di kota ini. Teman'pun aku tidak punya."

"cih! Kau kan playboy! mana mungkin tidak ada yeoja yang tertarik padamu." kyuhyun menduduk'kan dirinya diatas kasur dan segera meraih PSP'nya yang sedari tadi tergeletak di pinggir jungmo.

"Aku bukan playboy! para wanita itu saja yang genit padaku"

"alasan~"

"kau mau atau tidak? Kalau tidak, akan kuadukan pada ajumma kalau kau sering membolos"

"Aku kan pintar, itu tak jadi masalah untuk'ku."

"Benarkah? Eummm bagaimana ya kalau sampai semua perlengkapan game'mu aku bakar?"

"Jungmo hyung!"

.

.

waktu sudah menunjuk'kan pukul sebelas malam. Dan sungmin'pun telah usai dengan pekerjaan'nya di cafe. Sungmin sangat lelah, dan perut'nya pun sudah sangat lapar. Cafe tadi sangat ramai, jadi tidak ada waktu bagi sungmin untuk beristirahat.

Sungmin berjalan sendiri menuju halte terdekat. Tidak ada siapa-pun di halte ini. Sungmin mengerut'kan keningnya yang terasa pusing. Sudah sepuluh menit sungmin menunggu bus datang. Kota seoul dimalam hari sangat'lah dingin. Parah'nya Sungmin lupa membawa baju hangat'nya.

"ssshhh... Dingin sekali"

.  
.

.

"Jungmo hyung! Sebenar'nya kita mau kemana sih? Ini sudah malam. Dari tadi kau hanya putar-putar saja!" kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya meracau kesal pada jungmo. Beda dengan jungmo yang malah asik sendiri dengan kemudinya sembari sesekali mlirik-melirik jalan yang ia lewati.

Mendadak jungmo menhentikan mobil'nya, dan membuat kyuhyun kaget serta emosi.

"Bisa tidak kau menghentikan mobil dengan tidak mendadak seperi itu!"

jungmo tak mempedulikan amarah kyuhyun yang kini tengah berkobar-kobar. Yang jungmo perhatikan kini, hanya seorang namja dengan wajah pucat sedang berusaha untuk berdiri dari duduk'nya dengan menopangkan satu tangan'nya diatas kepala. Jungmo segera bergegas keluar mobil ketika melihat namja yang sedari tadi diperhatikanya jatuh tersungkur.

"Minnie!" panggil jungmo pada namja tersebut yang ternyata adalah sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya memandangi jungmo dari dalam mobil tanpa berucap apapun.

"ya tuhan minnie!" jungmo menggendong tubuh sungmin yang tak sadarakan diri dengan bridal style menuju mobil.

melihat itu, kyuhyun segera keluar dari mobil dan sedikit berlari kearah jungmo.  
Betapa kaget'nya kyuhyun ketika melihat wajah namja yang kini tengah jungmo gendong.

"kyuhyun tolong bukakan pintunya! Mengapa kau hanya diam!"

Mendengar jungmo berteriak padanya, kyuhyun bergegas berjalan kembali menuju mobil dan membukakan pintu belakang untuk jungmo.

"kau... Kau mengenal'nya hyung?" tanya kyuhyun ketika jungmo selsai menidurkan sungmin.

"ya, dia temanku. Kenapa? Kau mengenal'nya kyu? Kulihat... Seragam yang minnie pakai sama seperti punya-mu?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, kyyhyun langsung memasuki mobil dengan diam, jungmo menautkan kedua alis'nya atas sikap kyuhyun. Mengapa dia seperti itu? Itulah yang jungmo fikirkan.

.

.

"Sementara ini sungmin akan tidur dikamar tamu sampai dia sadar. Badanya panas sekali kyu. Kurasa dia demam." ujar jungmo sembari meperhatikan wajah sungmin yang sangat pucat. Ya, kini mereka sudah ada dikediaman cho. Tepat'nya rumah kyuhyun.

"Mengapa kau se-enak-nya sekali membawa orang asing masuk rumah. Dan lagi... Mengapa kau memanggil'nya minnie? Sejak kapan kau mengenalnya?" tanya kyuhyun berantai.

"panjang sekali..." desis jungmo.

"Jawab saja!"

"Baik... Baik... Setidaknya kita tak usah membicarakan hal ini disini. Aku takut sungminnie terganggu. Dia sedang sakit."

"terserah..."

Jungmo dan kyuhyun segera beranjak menuju ruang tamu. Kyuhyun duduk di sofa sembari menanti jawaban dari jungmo.

"sekarang... Katakan!"

"hah... Tak sabaran sekali." ujar jungmo dan kyuhyun'pun berbalik menatap jungmo tajam. "jadi begini... aku bertemu dengan sungmin pertama kali di satu jalan. Sungmin menabrakku tanpa sengaja. Yang membuatku kaget ketika melihat'nya, ternyata dia sedang menangis"

Deg!

Entahlah, ketika jungmo mengatakan itu, hati kyuhyun bergetar gugup. Kyuhyun menyilangkan tangan'nya di depan dada dan menatap jungmo kembali.

"Lalu, mengapa kau langsung memanggilnya dengan embel-embel seperti itu? Seperti sudah akrab saja"

"Sungmin sangat manis, kyu. Kau tidak lihat wajah'nya yang sangat cuteee itu? karna itulah aku memanggil sungmin dengan minnie karna dia begitu manis" ucap jungmo lalu tersenyum.

"manis kau bilang? Tunggu, Jangan bilang kau tidak normal."

"Eung... Sepertinya aku akan dibuat tidak normal oleh'nya."

"kau bercanda"

"Kurasa tidak, aku... Mulai menyukai'nya,kyu."

Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua matanya setelah mendengar pengakuan jungmo tentang sungmin.

"Dia tak akan menyukaimu hyung." ucap kyuhyun begitu saja, bahkan kyuhyun sendiripun tak sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucap'kan.

"ha?"

"Apa?"

"Tadi kau bilang, sungmin takan pernah mencintaiku? mengapa kau mengatakan itu? Apakah sungmin telah memiliki kekasih?" tanya jungmo bertubi-tubi.

"I-itu aku... Aku tidak tau. Ya mungkin sajakan dia itu... Dia itu telah mempunyai seseorang dihatinya, dan bukan kau."

Jungmo tampak berpikir sebentar lalu terseyum dengan sangat lembut.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku yakin aku bisa membuat sungmin jatuh cinta kepadaku, kyu!"

.

.

TBC  
**Sebenernya ini ff, sun bikin udah sangat lama. tapi postingnya di FB haha maaf kalau banyak typo, sun gak sempet benerinya hehe**


End file.
